


She Didn't Want Him, She Just Didn't Want Her Sister to Have Him

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [178]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary had never loved Patrick, not really.





	She Didn't Want Him, She Just Didn't Want Her Sister to Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter/Passover/Joyous Ostara/Happy Bank Holiday Weekend, to you, whichever you celebrate. :D

Mary had never loved Patrick, not really. She had been fond of him, yes, she had known it was her duty to preserve the estate as best she could, and that this would require marriage to the heir, but she had never truly loved him. 

Then she saw how he was with Edith, the looks they shared, the smiles that came to them so easily, a fondness, mutual respect and… love. Mary hated to see her sister have what she didn’t, so she took back what was rightfully hers. 

Mary didn’t want Patrick, she just didn’t want Edith to have him.


End file.
